The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. With the growing demand for compactness, higher speed, greater bandwidth and high energy efficiency, there is a need for smaller and more creative packaging for integrating multiple chips into a single package. Die stacking is commonly used when packaging multiple chips into a package.